Xmen Detectives II: Dark Secrets come to light
by Beautiful Storm Munroe
Summary: Hawk, Logan, and Storm are assigned to infiltrate Shaw inc, the leader of the Hellfire club. Problem is, Storm and Hawk have a history with Shaw inc. None of it good. Hawk doesn't want anyone to know, but Storm trusts Logan to keep quiet and tells him...
1. Dark Nemesis

**A/N: This story is somewhat inspired by Digital Tempest's 1920151813: Codename Storm story, which is why you may see some things parallel to it. P.S. Digital Tempest... _FINISH THE STORY!_**

**Ok, I'm done now.

* * *

**Storm and Hawk walked into the office. Storm was still on crutches from their first case with Detective Logan- aka, Detective Wolverine. Logan greeted them, and sat down at the desk- helping Storm with her crutches on her side of it- where they worked. Hawk sat at a desk a little farther from them by herself. As they went through their case files, Lieutenant Charles Xavier called them into his office. Hawk took out her earbuds- pausing Pray for you by Jaron and the Long Road to Love- and followed.

"I want you three to go undercover," Charles said. "There's been some suspicious activity with Shaw incorporation's, and I need you to infiltrate it."

Although Storm kept her face impassive, he noticed a twitch in her shoulder muscles at the name. Hawk, on the other hand, wasn't so subtle. She visibly tensed, and he could tell that her breathing had become slightly rapid. "When do we start?" Logan asked, distracting Xavier from the females as Storm placed a calming hand on Hawk's.

"As soon as possible," he replied. "Storm, I would like to see you for a few minutes"

"Of course," Storm said. Hawk and Logan got up and left.

XMDII

"What is your connection with Sebastian Shaw?" Xavier asked after the door was closed fully. Storm needn't fear about Hawk eavesdropping, this was a subject that was very delicate to the both of them. But she was also surprised by the question. "Nothing."

"Now, Storm," Xavier asked disappointedly, "do you honestly think you can lie to a telepath?"

_Well, **there's **something I didn't know, _Storm thought. _Great. _"No," she admitted. "Hawk and I used to...work...for Sebastian. Unfortunately, Hawk has a dark past that began before Shaw came in. I found her when she was ten as a slave being sold. Problem was, no one could get near her once she was sold without suffering from her powers. Eventually, I was able to get out of the business and take her with me. We never bring up Shaw, though. It's too painful for the both of us."

Xavier nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you, Ororo, you may go."

Storm nodded and left. She leaned against the door and breathed for a moment. _How am I going to tell Hawk?_

XMDII

_"What?" _Hawk shrieked. She and Storm were in the living room of their apartment; Storm had just mentioned that they were accepting the assignment. This did _not _sit well with her. "You're telling me, that I'm supposed to waltz right back into that dirty rotten son of a gun dirt-bag of a jerk's arms and not be bothered by it?"

"Hawk," Storm said gently. "I know how you feel. I'm not inclined to do this either. However, you'll be with me and Logan throughout the whole entire time."

"Storm, you_ know_ what he did to me!"

"I know, Hawk, I know. Please? Just do it for this one assignment, and I promise I'll make _sure_ that we don't get another assignment like this again."

Hawk was trembling with rage... and fear. She looked up at Storm. "I'm only doing this for you," Hawk said, her voice hard; before turning and racing to her room.

Storm sighed and plopped down onto the armchair. Luckily, she was also a weather manipulator and had made sure to she had control over the weather before telling Hawk. The weather would have been real ugly otherwise.


	2. The meeting

The next morning, Logan, Hawk and Storm had their suitcases packed and put into the car by seven. Hawk's white wolf, Isis- who had also sustained injuries in the last case- was also coming with them, since she needed to be watched over just a little more. When Logan saw Hawk, her long bangs were obscuring her left eye- the bottom part being swept past her cheek- she was wearing a black top with dark blue jeans that looked like they were almost black; she had her earbuds in her ears, lip syncing to 'Live Free or Let Me Die' by Skillet- he saw her iPod as she walked past him and into the car- and had a dark look on her face that said she was in a foul mood and not one to be messed with right now. Logan wondered if she had gone what the kids call "emo".

He looked to Storm. "What's up with her?"

Storm hesitated. "She doesn't..._want..._ the assignment.."

"Why?"

Storm looked into the car, where Hawk was staring into space, while stroking Isis' fur. "I'll tell you later; just make sure you _try_ to stay on her good side? It's bad enough when she's in what we like to call, her "dark mood". I don't think I can deal with her having a legitimate reason for being mad at you."

XMDII

When they were about twenty minutes from their destination, Storm decided it was time to debrief them. She turned to Hawk, who was sitting behind her- Isis' head in her lap- and staring absentmindedly out the window. Storm could hear her singing softly to a song she liked. _"Perfect by nature icons of self indulgence. Just what we all need more lies about our world that never was and never will be. Have you no shame? Don't you see me? You know you've got everybody fooled."_

"Hawk," Storm called. Nothing happened. Those earbuds were like earplugs to her. "Hawk," she tried again. Judging by the way she stroked Isis' fur absentmindedly, Storm knew that she was in her own little world. She reached her hand behind her seat, gripped Hawk's leg, and gave an _extremely _low voltage shock. "Hey!"

Hawk jumped and took out her earbuds. "Time for a debrief," Storm said.

Hawk sighed. "I've read the file."

Storm looked at her curiously. "When did you read the file?"

"After you fell asleep on the chair. Couldn't sleep, so I decided to read the file."

"Okay then," Storm said, turning back around. She looked at Logan. "Did you read the file?"

"No," Logan said, giving her a lop-sided grin. "But you can debrief me."

Storm rolled her eyes, but also smiled. "Well, you're supposed to be my husband, and we're looking for a way to make extra cash. We're tired of our jobs and would like some new ones. Hawk is our adoptive daughter-"

"Why can't she be our _real_ daughter?"

Storm cringed inwardly. "We'll get to that later. Anyway, that's pretty much her part, but she's also looking for a job. She can pass for sixteen any day."

XMDII

After parking the car, they got out, leaving Isis in with the windows lowered a crack. Storm cleared her throat as Hawk got out. Hawk sighed exasperatedly. "It's on my ankle where I can't get to it easily."

"And the other one?"

"It's on my other ankle."

"Good."

"What?" Logan asked.

"After Sabretooth's little incident last month, I started letting Hawk carry a mini revolver and a pocket knife for defense purposes. Although, I'm a little concerned about this time though. There are alot of dangerous people here."

"Can we just go so that I don't have deal with my life all over again?" Hawk asked.

"We're coming."

XMDII

They entered the _Kurogaisha._ Translation: Black company. "So where is this Shaw?" Logan asked.

"The blue room," Storm replied.

Hawk stopped abruptly. "Oh no, oh no, oh no no no no no no no no no no no."

"Hawk," Storm tried.

"No one said anything about going into that... provocative dance club!"

"Hawk, what did I tell you last night?"

"That I'd be with you two the whole time."

"Right. Now, have I lied to you about that before?"

"No," Hawk conceded grudgingly.

She started to go back with the two adults. When they entered the blue room, Hawk covered her ears from the loud punk music. She never did like music that was so suggestive. To have it so loud, really annoyed her. They walked to booth in the back, where an English looking person sat. His side burns were about as long as Logan's, and he had this chilling smile that always made Hawk's skin crawl. "Ah, Ororo, never thought I'd see you again. And you brought back Ashley."

Hawk clenched her fists, half-tempted to flick them open. No one called her by her real name unless she was in trouble or for formal occasions. The only person who was allowed to do that was Storm. "Forget about it, Shaw," Storm said. "She's not up for slave trading."

"Then why have you come back?"

"Business. I would like to have my old job back. I've even brought my husband with me, he would like to have one also. Preferably the same one as mine."

"Remind me, Ororo, how long has it been since you left with Ashley."

Storm placed a hand in front of Hawk to keep her from lunging at Shaw. "Five years."

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

"I was one of your favorites, wasn't I?"

"Touche'," Shaw replied. He indicated the booth, signaling them to sit. Storm slid in first, then Hawk, and Logan. "Tell me... uh..."

"James. James Brown," Logan replied.

"Alright, James. You are one lucky man."

Hawk cleared her throat. She didn't want to listen to all the flattery. "Storm, why don't you tell him our price?"

As the adults talked, Hawk looked around, taking in her surroundings. She idolized a character in the Star Wars series, Mara Jade Skywalker. She had been an Emperor's Hand; a trained assassin. Knowing your surroundings in a dangerous situation was always top priority. Knowing what weapon to use was even more important. Her revolver would be too obvious. Her knife on the other hand, would be a little messy. But it was more sufficient than a loud BANG. Storm knocked her arm, they were finished.

XMDII

Storm and Logan were walking behind Hawk. She walked ahead at a fast pace, trying to get out of this horrid place as fast as possible. When they reached the car, Hawk slipped in the back. "Let's get out of here," Hawk said.

Storm sighed and was about to get into the front when Logan stopped her. "What did he mean when he said you brought Hawk _back?"_ he asked.

"That's none of your business, Logan!"

Storm gave her a sharp look, but Hawk ignored it. She could tell Hawk was infuriated with the entire situation, but there was nothing Storm could do about it. She turned back to Logan. "What do you say we go back to the hotel, and I'll tell you over drinks?"


	3. Arena

"I used to work for Shaw," Storm explained a little later at a table in their hotel's restaurant's. Storm was in the hotel room, showering. Storm and Logan had gone downstairs for the promised drinks. "Hawk did also. She was only ten years old; but she was very bitter and _very _vicious. She was being sold as a "slave" to various people. Problem was, once she was sold, _no one _could get near her. _Or _her friend, Emily."

"Emily?" Logan asked. The name sounded familiar to him. He just couldn't place it.

Storm realized she said a little too much there and silently cursed herself. "You didn't hear me say that. Hawk finds out and I'm a dead woman. Anyway, after people got burned from trying to take her away, she was always put up for a resale. She eventually caught Shaw's attention. He originally tried to kill her because she was bad for business, and sent her into the Arena. He thought he would just kill her in the fight, but, she killed her opponent instead, with no remorse. She was then promoted to assassin when Shaw realized her abilities. which..." she swallowed. "Which was where I was."

"And you're a _cop?"_ Logan asked incredulously.

"I never got caught, neither did Hawk."

"How did you two meet?"

"I was... sent to buy her. She wasn't to coax either. I hadn't realized Shaw's intentions until too late. When she came out unscathed, I was so relieved. But then she was assigned to be an assassin, and I suddenly had dread. It wasn't long before I finally managed to get Hawk out of the business along with myself. I got a normal job and a normal life."

"Is that why Hawk hates Shaw's guts?"

"I'm not going to go into the details of it. But that's the overview of it, yes."

"Wow, now I know it's not a good idea to mess with you two."

"I would assume you wouldn't think it wasn't a good idea to mess with any woman," Storm countered teasingly.

Logan shot her a dirty look. "Now you're just doing that on purpose."

Storm laughed and took a sip of her club soda.

XMDII

Storm, Hawk, and Logan walked into a building where Shaw kept his offices. They were there to get their assignments and find out where they would be working tonight at the club. They waited outside his office until they were called in by his assistant, Emma Frost. They all took seats. "Thank you for coming in," Shaw said in a pleasant voice.

Hawk, who was still in her bad mood, rolled her eyes. "Ororo, I want you to be working in the white room tonight. Ashley, I want you in the blue room. James the Arena area."

Storm saw Hawk stiffen at the blue room. She hated that room, and Storm knew that she would probably take any opportunity to burn it to bits. "Would it be alright if she worked the white room with me?" Storm asked quickly.

"I don't see anything wrong with that," Shaw said thoughtfully. "I just thought that she would like to take the stage for the blue room since she liked to sing so much."

"_Not_ that disgusting provocative music, dumb nut," Hawk said bitterly. Storm shot her a look.

"Then I guess it won't be an issue. But that comment is going to come out of your paycheck."

Hawk just glared at him defiantly. Storm knew she wanted to say that she didn't care, but kept her mouth shut. They both got up to leave, Logan and Storm thanking him for his time. Just then, someone else came into the room. Storm turned and gasped. Hawk nearly flicked her palm open for her fireballs, but Storm grabbed her wrist to keep her from doing it. Logan stood in front of them both, his steel gaze watching the newcomer's every move.

XMDII

Hawk couldn't believe her eyes. She had thought that they had arrested this guy last month on their last case. She suddenly felt like Nancy Drew when she ran into an old culprit that she put away in Ransom of the Seven ships. She tried to flick her palms open to create a fireball, but Storm grabbed her wrist to keep her from doing it. Logan kept his hand in front of them both. "Am I interrupting anything?" Victor Creed, aka, Sabretooth, asked.

"No," Shaw said before Hawk could open her mouth. "They were just leaving."

Logan led the way out, Hawk followed with a murderous look that even Logan would be terrified of. Sabretooth shot both of the females a toothy smile. He reached out to Storm as she walked by. "Surprised to see me?" he whispered

Storm tried to slap him, but he grabbed her wrist. "Victor," Shaw called. Sabretooth released her and Storm walked quickly out the door.

Once they were clear Hawk started. "How the _heck _did he, of all people get out? We arrested him last month!"

Storm and Logan knew. She could see it in their faces from the way they looked at each other. Logan answered. "He made a deal with the DA."

_"What?"_

"He made a deal with the DA, and became a CI."

"Oh, no,"Hawk said. She wasn't going to stand for this one. "Uh-uh, I'm not going to work with a filthy, dirty, criminal who nearly killed Storm. This crosses the line."

"Hawk, we had no idea about this," Storm said. "If we had, I wouldn't have accepted the assignment. We're not supposed to have any contact with each other anyway. That was one of the conditions."

"Well, how are we going to explain this one? 'Sorry, but we need to arrest Victor after he tried to flirt with me while we were playing assassins.' Like that's going to fly. He'll use that against us if we try to arrest him. Not to mention, he was also working with Shaw five years ago while he was working with the PD. He knows about our past!"

"How do you know this?" Storm asked.

"Wait," Logan said "Sabretooth was moonlighting five years ago?"

Hawk nodded. "He used to be my 'mentor' of a sorts. I didn't like him though. So I asked for a transfer. Preferably someone female."

"Okay," Storm said slowly. "We'll do our best to avoid him."

XMDII

"So what's the 'black room'," Logan asked curiously. They were all driving to the club and Logan had asked for a list of rooms that they had and for a description. Hawk was in between them, and she tensed. Her breathing becoming rapid. Storm looked at her sympathetically, then she brought her in close, placing Hawk's head upon her shoulder.

"I was in that room far too long," Hawk whispered. Storm placed her hand over Hawk's ear- what little good that would do- and turned to Logan.

"Don't bring that up with her around. She'll get worked up, and you don't want to see that."

Logan nodded in acknowledgment as they pulled into the parking lot. When they got in, they gave Logan directions to the Arena, then Storm and Hawk walked into the White Room dressing room. They grabbed their costumes, Hawk's was a simple white dress that went to her ankles, while Storm's was more elaborate; it showed the back of her shoulders and was sort of a halter-top. Hawk pulled her bangs out of her face and pulled her hair back into a pony tail with a white hair-tie. They both went out of the dressing rooms and started to help wait tables. There was one person in particular that neither of them wanted to see, but he was on their list of tables to wait.

Storm made Hawk stay behind her for two reasons, one, to keep her out of Sabretooth's reach, and two, to make sure that Sabretooth didn't make a grab for her instead.

Someone called to Storm, just as they reached Victor's table, and she had to go deal with it.

XMDII

As Storm left to deal with the patron, Hawk kept an eye on Sabretooth. He gave her a sly smile. That was the last straw for her. She walked over to give Sabretooth a dose of his own medicine; however, he grabbed her wrist before she could swing a punch at him, and tried to pull her close. She fought him all the way though.

"Victor," Storm said sharply behind Hawk. Victor automatically released her and Hawk stepped back behind Storm again. "You know the rules. If you want to do something like that, then go to the blue, red, or green rooms." Then she turned to Hawk, wanting an explanation.

"He smirked at me," Hawk explained defensively. "I just wanted to wipe it off his face."

"Ororo! Ashley!" Someone called behind them, before Storm could reply.

"What is it, Bryan?" Storm asked, turning to him.

"You two are needed at the Arena," Bryan replied.

Storm stiffened. "Why?"

"Boss says you two are the main attraction tonight."

Storm tensed, but didn't let it show much. Hawk was secretly glad to be going into the Arena. Now she had an excuse to beat up someone, _and _take all of her anger with Sabretooth out on the same person.

XMDII

Logan passed around the bowl for bets. So far, he didn't like this Arena. It was based off of ancient Roman Times when men fought as Gladiators and warriors to decide who was the dominant person in Rome. Basically, it was assassin versus assassin. And the battles were gruesome. They had three types of fights: Weapon vs. Weapon; hand-to-hand, and powers vs. powers. Sometimes they would be a mix, just to add a little edge to the fun. This current fight was a weapons match, and there was alot of blood and gore as the current competitors slashed at each other with their blades. Eventually, one of them- Logan couldn't remember his name, and didn't want to for that matter- stabbed the other in the heart and stomach. Automatic kill. The victor raised his hands up in the air, like he had just won a boxing match instead of killing someone in cold blood. The crowd roared in approval.

Logan shook his head in disgust, and that was when Hawk and Storm walked in. Hawk was back in her dark clothes, with her iPod in her ears, and Storm was also back in her normal clothes; but, Logan could see that something was wrong. Storm's face was taut with worry and fear. He walked over to them. "What's goin' on?" he asked.

"We're up next into the Arena," Storm replied nervously. "Hawk's going first."

Hawk left them and took the small tunnel to the dressing area. When she appeared again, she wore a black jumpsuit with an evergreen cloak. Other than that, everything else on her was black. Her dirty-blond hair also looked black from the way the light hit her hair. She looked up at Storm, with a hard look of determination in her eyes. This fight was going to be a combination of powers, weapons and hand-to-hand combat. Probably the reason why Storm was so tense. He placed a comforting arm around her. "She's going to be fine, 'Ro," he said, trying to reassure himself as well as Storm. He just hoped that he was right.

XMDII

After changing, Hawk came out to loud whistles, and jeers. She gave them all a dark look. She was not someone's toy, nor was she someone who wanted to be treated like one. Thankfully, this fight was going to be a combination of weapons, powers, and hand-to-hand combat. She was going up against one of Shaw's arch enemies' assassins', Deathstrike. Another woman. She was Asian, and had nails like Wolverine's claws. Good thing about that was she didn't need any weapons. Hawk smirked. She could win this fight easily, but she liked to show off her skills and she also wanted her anger towards Sabretooth to come out.

"Fight!" The announcer said. Hawk morphed into Mara Jade, and started to circle Deathstrike. She pushed play, and started to listen to Whispers in the Dark. The concert version.

_Despite the lies that you're makin'  
Your love is mine for the takin'  
My love is  
Just waitin'  
To turn your tears to roses_

_(Roses!)_

As soon as the guitar solo hit, Hawk took the lightsaber from her hip, ignited it, and started to slash at Deathstrike. Attack, retreat- while swinging the lightsaber in front of her to cover her body- attack, retreat.

_Despite the lies that you're makin'  
You're love is mine for the takin'  
My love is  
Just waitin'  
To turn your tears to roses_

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I'll be the one that you can run to_

After letting Deathstrike have her shots at her, Hawk leapt into the air, and landed behind Deathstrike. Tossing the lightsaber to her left hand, she flicked her right palm open.

_My love is  
A burnin'  
Consuming fire_

_No!_

Hawk held her position for a moment then threw the fireball at Deathstrike, catching her face. Then she tossed the lightsaber back to her right hand.

_You'll never be alone  
When Darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark_

_No_

_You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark_

With Deathstrike distracted for the moment, Hawk decided to go in swinging. She could easily take Deathstrike down, but she wanted her fun. Deathstrike also had a sword-like weapon on her, and it was also made of adamantium. She used that to block Hawks swings. Hawk pressed her though. Taking in the offensive, never missing a beat to the song.

_You feel so lonely and ragged_  
_ You lay here broken and naked_  
_ My love is_  
_ Just waiting_  
_ To clothe you in crimson roses_

_ I will be the one that's gonna find you_  
_ I will be the one that's gonna guide you_  
_ My love is_  
_ A burning, consuming fire_

_No!_

_You'll never be alone  
When Darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark_

_No_

_You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark_

Hawk repeated her moves from the beginning of the song all the way through the chorus. Hawk started to slash and aim faster at Deathstrike during the guitar solo. Deathstrike managed to block her a couple of times; but she had no idea that was what Hawk had intended for her to do. Hawk then twirled the saber in front of her body, keeping it far enough away so that it didn't touch her, but close enough to block any attack from Deathstrike. Deathstrike to aim a stab at her once, but caught the saber and they locked for about four seconds. Hawk broke it, then spun to keep from being hit, and started to slash again. Repeating her attack retreat sequence about four times. Then, Hawk jumped, landed- causing Deathstrike, who getting frustrated with her opponent, to spin around. Hawk was in the outer ring area, and Deathstrike was dead center; Hawk made a run then jumped. Her lightsaber skimmed Deathstrike's weapon as the chorus began again and she landed on one knee.

XMDII

Storm looked away. She knew Hawk was going to get killed by the way she kept repeating her moves. She couldn't watch the girl get killed. "Are you okay?" Logan asked.

"I can't bear to watch," she whispered, burying her face into his shirt.

XMDII

_No!_

_You'll never be alone  
When Darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark_

_No_

_You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Whispers in the dark  
__Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark_

Hawk made an easy recovery as she slashed upward to keep from being decapitated. Then she repeated the moves from the chorus again. She knew this was risky, lest her opponent find a weak spot and exploit it, but this was her only option. She didn't know any other move to go with the song. However, after the second time she did the chorus, Deathstrike had tried to stab her in the stomach, where it would usually be unprotected during her attack. That gave her an advantage_, _and made Deathstrike think twice about every move she made. They locked weapons again at the third and final 'Whispers in the Dark.' Hawk spun out of reach, leapt to the other side of the ring and gave a full charge, for ten seconds. Then she leapt again into the air, catching Deathstrike in the chest with her boot, and stabbed her straight through the heart.

XMDII

"Storm, she did it," Logan said, shaking her shoulder a little."Look."

Storm turned to see Hawk standing there, breathing heavily, and sweating a little. Deathstrike was down, a hole burned through her chest. Suddenly, the hole healed, and Deathstrike got up and tried to stab Hawk. Hawk sensed it though, and swung the lightsaber, which was in a reverse grip now, slicing her head off completely. Hawk shut down the lightsaber, morphed back into her normal self, and left the Arena. Storm knew why Hawk had waited so long to decapitate Deathstrike. Hawk didn't like doing decapitation, if it could be helped. However, Deathstrike could heal herself, and that would have caused the fight to last far too long. By waiting for Deathstrike to heal and come at her instead, that allowed Hawk to claim self-defense.

Storm raced over there to meet her. Then she gave her a tight embrace. "Ok... Storm..." Hawk said. "Choking... not breathing."

"I don't care," Storm said. She knew Hawk was only playing around, but still, Storm didn't want to let go.

"Easy there," Logan said, coming up behind her. "You're gonna crush her."

Storm released Hawk. "Don't ever scare me like that again! What song were you listening to that you had to repeat your moves?"

"Skillet," Hawk replied easily, as if this were the sort of thing she did all the time. "Whispers in the Dark from the Comatose Comes Alive album to be precise."

Storm rolled her eyes. Hawk was crazy about that group. "I better go get changed," she said. "And then we can go back to the hotel."

"Who're you going up against?" Hawk asked.

"Calvin Rankin," Storm replied.

"Mimic?"

"You know him?"

Hawk nodded bitterly. "He was the guard five years ago. Wonder what he did to get himself into this situation."

"Any pointers?"

"Not really, considering you're pretty much dead right now."

"What?"

"Storm, he has my imitating ability. He'll imitate your powers and then it's pretty much over."

"How long does it take for him to start the mimicking?"

"You have to be within a 10 foot radius of him. I made sure he didn't get any closer to me when I saw what he did when Frost went near him once."

"Okay. He'll be an easy target then."

XMDII

The ride back to the hotel was smooth. Storm was able to take care of Mimic with a strike to the chest, and he didn't get anywhere near her. They didn't know why Shaw didn't give them someone harder, it was just too easy a fight. They all went to bed tired and not really waiting for the next day to come.


	4. Walked

Hawk had taken the day off to go to a horse show the next day. Logan said it wasn't a problem to take her and that he would meet up with Storm later. It wasn't one of the important shows, so Hawk didn't mind Storm not going. Storm was finishing up something for Mr. Shaw- as her day job was being a secretary, even though he already had like three- when Hawk and Logan came in. Hawk and Logan took their seats at their desks. Storm came by, being the good wife, and gave Logan a peck on the cheek. If they were to pretend to be married, then they had to make it look good.

Logan didn't seem to mind it though. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying the extra attention. Hawk would playfully roll her eyes at this sight and continue working on whatever she was doing. But the day wasn't going to be peaceful for long. Sabretooth came up behind her, and grabbed her shoulders. Before she could do anything, he traced a claw along the base of her neck, as if warning her. "I know why you're really here," he whispered, chillingly, in her ear. "And I just wanted to tell you that, your life hangs by a single thread. You know what would happen if I were to tell Shaw. And then who would take care of the runt?"

Storm tried to turn around, but he held her firmly. "I wouldn't try that if I were you."

"What do you want?" Storm asked. She was trembling now. Both from fear for Hawk's safety and her own, but mainly for Hawk's.

"What every man wants," he replied, raising his clawed hand and stroking her cheek. "A woman to claim as his own."

"I'm _married, _Creed." Storm gasped in pain as he scratched her neck.

"Do you honestly think I believe that?" He asked harshly.

Now Storm was terrified. She was about to start asking how he knew, when Hawk intervened.

"Hey! Get away from her!"

Sabretooth growled. But stepped back.

"You want to tell me why you're harassing her?" Hawk asked. "I'm sure the DA will just love hearing you out on this one."

Sabretooth laughed. "What DA?"

"The DA that allowed you to become a CI."

Sabretooth laughed. "I guess no one told you that the DA let me off the hook." He looked back down at Storm. "I'll see you later, Princess. Think about my offer." He said in her ear. Then he turned and left.

"What does that mean?" Hawk asked, after a tense silence.

"Hawk, I-"

"What does that mean?"

_Oh, boy,_ Storm thought. Logan walked in from getting something from one of the vending machines.

"What's going on here?"

Hawk sighed looked around then motioned to the adults. "Follow me."

They followed her to a secluded area in the back of the room, where no one would bother them. "You guys want to tell me what's going on?" Logan asked.

"I should be asking you the same question," Hawk said crisply. "Sabretooth stopped by and decided to mess around with Storm. When I intervened, and threatened him with the DA, he said there was no DA. So what does that mean?"

Storm sighed and looked at Logan. They both knew they were going to have to tell her now. "Sabretooth walked."

_"What?"_

Storm held up her hand to stop her from saying anymore. "We didn't have enough evidence against him. Therefore, we had to let him go."

"But what about your kidnapping? Last time I checked, that was a crime."

"There were no witnesses. There was also no signs of a struggle."

"You're leg?"

"He claimed that I twisted my ankle while I was on a hike. It was my word against his."

"The animal cruelty charge?"

"That one didn't stick either..." Storm hesitated, and looked at Logan for help.

"When you healed her," Logan said. "You basically took away the evidence of the attack."

"But I had to!" Hawk cried. "She was going to die if I didn't."

"We know," Storm said gently. She tried to take Hawk's hands, but she jerked them back. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "Hawk," Storm said slowly. She knew Hawk was on the brink and if she went over, you had to wait awhile for her to calm down. "Hawk, this isn't-"

"Don't," Hawk said holding up her hand. "Just... don't." Then she darted out of the building. Logan was about to go after her, when Storm stopped him.

"Don't. She'll come around. It's really best to leave her alone when she's like this."

Logan nodded slowly as Storm sighed. And the day had begun so well.

XMDII

Hawk had run all the way back to the hotel room. She sat by the window, with her knees up, and looked out it as she cried. _Why didn't they tell me? _she thought. _I could handle it... most of it. They didn't have to tell me when I found out from the source._


	5. Night out

Logan and Storm walked into the hotel room later that afternoon. Hawk was on her bed, facing away from them. Storm walked over to her. "Hey," Storm said gently. Hawk didn't reply. Storm looked at Logan, asking him to leave them alone with her eyes. Logan understood and left them. Storm looked back at Hawk. "Hawk, this isn't just about Shaw, is it?"

"How can you tell?" Hawk asked. Despite herself, Storm chuckled.

"I'm a detective, remember?" Then she got serious. "Hawk, what's going on? Does it have anything to do with the orphanage?"

Hawk looked at her sharply. If there was one thing that you never brought up with Hawk, it was the orphanage she went to. Storm didn't know the full details, but she knew the people treated the kids horribly, and Hawk had somehow gotten into Shaw inc. _"Don't _bring up that horrid place. You know I don't like to talk about it."

"Hawk," Storm said gently. "You're going to have to talk about it sometime. Everybody does eventually."

"Not everybody has been through what I have." She looked back the other way, laying her head back down on the pillows.

"And what have you been through?"

Hawk glared at her. "Don't think I don't know that technique. It's too easy." Then she looked the other way again.

Storm laid her hand upon Hawk's shoulder. "Please?" Storm pleaded. "Just talk to me."

Hawk suddenly became interested in the tassels on the pillow next to her. Storm sighed, then got up and went to her room. It was clear that Hawk was not going to talk to her about the orphanage for a long while. Logan was on the chair opposite the bed. "Anything?"

Storm shook her head. "It's like she doesn't even want to talk to me anymore." She gave sighed and sat down on the bed. Logan came over around the other side.

"Turn around," he said.

"Why?" she asked, puzzled and curious.

"You'll see." Storm put her feet back over the edge of the bed as Logan put his hands on her shoulders and gently started to massage them. Storm moaned with delight at this as she felt the tension leave her neck and shoulders.

"That feels good," she said.

"Good. It's supposed to." Logan moved along her shoulders up to the base of her neck. "What do you say we forget about Shaw for the night, and just go out?"

"Logan," Storm asked, surprised. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"No," Logan said, a little too quickly. "I was just thinking that maybe we all need a break, that's all. Y'know, a night out with no work, no Shaw, no Sabretooth-" Storm tensed slightly. "OK, I won't say that name anymore- just the two of us, possibly three, if Hawk wants to join us."

"Which you're hoping she won't."

Logan rolled his eyes; Storm giggled. "And maybe we could see a movie."

Storm thought about this for a moment. "Do I get to chose where we go?"

"Yes."

"Then I accept."

XMDII

Storm and Logan walked out into the living area, where Hawk had her pull-out bed. Hawk was still facing the sliding glass door that led to the balcony. _Thank you, she's asleep, _Storm lipped to Logan. They easily sneaked out of the door, careful not to wake Hawk.

Unbeknownst to them, Hawk got up and picked up the phone for room service. She had heard every word and thought that they all deserved a break. Besides, she'd rather have Storm go out with Logan than with Sabretooth any day.


	6. Infiltration

Storm and Logan quietly walked back into the room. Storm turned to see that there was a cart nearby, and a dirty plate under the tray lid. "I guess she wasn't asleep the way we thought she was," Storm said. This wasn't the first time she had been fooled by Hawk. She had perfected the skill in pretending to be asleep, that only when they came home late at night would she know that Hawk was truly asleep.

After changing in the bathroom, Storm slipped into the bed, while Logan grabbed a blanket and pillow and placed it onto the floor. "Logan," she said. "Do you have any ideas on how we're going to get into Shaw's files?"

Logan shrugged. "I don't know 'Ro," Logan replied. "We'll discuss it in the morning."

Storm shrugged, then turned out her side-lamp. She fell into a fitful sleep; images of Sabretooth at the edges of her mind.

XMDII

Hawk woke up the next morning to find Storm standing beside her bed. Then she saw the cart from last night still there._ Oh, crud,_ she thought. _Busted._

"Who said you could call room service?" Storm asked.

"No one," Hawk said stetching her arms.

"Then why did you?"

"Because you were on a date with _Logan,"_ Hawk said. "And I was hungry."

"You know you'll be paying for that with your own money, right?"

Hawk laughed. "Storm, I don't know where you get your ideas sometimes. Of course I knew that." She sat up. "So, is there anything you wanted to tell me about last night?"

"If only you could have been this enthusiastic when I was going out with Sabretooth," Storm muttered.

"Hey, he was a bad guy. Besides, personally, I'd rather have you go out with Logan than Sabretooth any day."

Logan walked into the room just then. "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing," they both said, looking away from him, Hawk trying to look innocent. "Just some girl talk," Hawk said.

XMDII

Logan and Storm returned to the hotel around lunch time. They picked up the blueprints that Logan was able to get earlier and examined. "Alright," Logan said. "How are going to do this?"

"I was thinking we should send Hawk in," Storm said. "She can shape-shift into anyone at the office if need be. The only issue is getting caught, but I think she can improvise; she does have telepathy."

"No wonder I sometimes feel like she's reading my thoughts; it's because she _is."_

"I'll talk to her about that."

Hawk came in the door just then. She saw the maps and the looks on their faces. "Don't tell me _I'm _the one goin' in?" No one answered. "Great," Hawk growled.

XMDII

Hawk crawled through the air vents. She was used to doing this since she was the smallest one at the orphanage to actually use them Through them, she would steal the food and bring it up to the others. That was five years ago, of course, but she still practiced whenever she stayed home; should an emergency situation arise. With her, she had a video camera and a regular camera to take photos with. Luckily, it was digital, so she could clean up any of the blurry images.

When she reached the office area, she dropped down and walked to Mr. Shaw's office. She had already taken care of the security cameras that surrounded the area. Not by cutting them out, but by using a trick from National Treasure to make sure she wasn't seen. She easily picked the locks- one of the good things about having Storm around, she taught you everything she knew- and slipped into the office.

"Alright, I'm in," she said into her com.

"Good," Storm, relief clear in her voice. "His targets should be located in a file in the filing cabinet."

"Probably a locked one," Hawk said. "Keeps snoopers out, and no one would suspect a thing. Either that, or it's in an anagram."

"Just keep looking," Storm said, a little urgently. She clearly wasn't comfortable about this, even though it was her idea to send Hawk in. "Do you have the camera?"

"Storm," Hawk asked exasperatedly, reaching for the camera in her backpack. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Just double-checking. Start videoing now."

"Alright, alright, don't need to get all pushy." She turned the camera on and hit record. "Going into the filing cabinet..." She pulled at each drawer. "...all of them open- wait!" She said as something caught her eye. She bent down to get a closer look. "Storm, why would someone have a drawer for a 'Rag Sett'? Two T's at the end?"

"I don't know. I don't think Shaw cares much about spelling as he does about results and money; but I don't think he cares about wash cloths either."

Hawk only half-listened. She was busy studying and counting the letters. "Wait, hold on." She took out a pencil and a note pad and quickly wrote down the letters.

R A G S E T T

Then she crossed out each letter and wrote under it.

R A G S E T T

TARGETS

"Bingo!"

"What?" Storm asked.

"It's an anagram. Stands for targets."

"Hurry up and get in there then."

"Alright," Hawk said as she opened the drawer. "Sheesh, you think it's easy trying to find the right drawer and solve an anagram at once?"

She looked at the name of each file. One of the names caught her eye.

SARCHEL, XAVIER

She didn't need to write down the name to know that if she put the 'S' at the end of Sarchel; reverse the 'el' to 'le', and put at the beginning, then swapped the names to know whose file it was. She grabbed it, noting the names it was in between, quickly zoomed in with the video camera, did a slow quick-scan, then grabbed the digital camera to take some shots of it.

It took all of five minutes. "Guys," she said. "We have a situation."

"Don't tell me there's someone in the office," Storm begged.

"No, but one of the targets is someone we know. Where's the nearest air vent?"

"There should be one in the corner to your right, just above the bookshelf."

Hawk looked at the bookshelf, it reached all the way to the ceiling. "If there is one, I can't get to it. The bookshelf is blocking it. Is there another one?"

"Behind you, go to the farthest corner from the door."

Hawk looked around that area. "Got it, goin' in."

XMDII

"Alright, I'm in," Hawk said into her com.

"Good," Storm said, relief clear in her voice. "His targets should be located in a file in the filing cabinet."

"Probably a locked one," Hawk said. "Keeps snoopers out, and no one would suspect a thing. Either that, or it's in an anagram."

"Just keep looking," Storm said, a little urgently. She wasn't comfortable about this, even though it was her idea to send Hawk in. "Do you have the camera?"

"Storm," Hawk asked exasperatedly, reaching for the camera in her backpack. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Just double-checking. Start videoing now."

"Alright, alright, don't need to get all pushy." There was a pause. "Going into the filing cabinet..." Hawk started muttering this as she went through the file. Storm sighed and put the com down. She leaned back into the chair and groaned tiredly. Logan came over and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"She's going to be fine, 'Ro," Logan said.

"I know," Storm replied. "I just get worried over her. Hawk calls it 'anxious-mother-syndrome'. Says that she gets worried over little kids sometimes. Even the ones that she doesn't even know. Although, she says it's in the genes for all girls and doesn't become 'anxious-mother-syndrome' until you're a full adult."

Logan shook his head.

"...all of them open- wait!" She said as something caught her eye. She bent down to get a closer look. "Storm, why would someone have a drawer for a 'Rag Sett'? Two T's at the end?"

"I don't know," Storm said, reflexively shrugging. "I don't think Shaw cares much about spelling as he does about results and money; but I don't think he cares about wash cloths either."

"Wait, hold on... Bingo!"

"What?" Storm asked curiously.

"It's an anagram. Stands for targets."

"Hurry up and get in there then," Storm said urgently. Hawk had been in there for over ten minutes, and she didn't know if someone was coming back.

"Alright," Hawk said. There was a sort of rolling sound, like she was opening a drawer. "Sheesh, you think it's easy trying to find the right drawer and solve an anagram at once?"

Storm rolled her eyes at Hawk's comment. There was the sound of rustling papers. Logan started to massage her shoulders again, trying to coax her to relax. Storm didn't know why she even let him do this. When she had been going out with Sabretooth, she didn't even let him touch her shoulders, let alone, her neck. But, since he and Hawk along with her friend Emily came to her rescue last month, she has always felt a sense of security around him.

"Guys," Hawk said, bringing her out of her thoughts. "We have a situation."

"Don't tell me there's someone in the office," Storm begged.

"No, but one of the targets is someone we know. Where's the nearest air vent?"

"There should be one in the corner to your right, just above the bookshelf." Storm said, looking over the blueprints.

"If there is one, I can't get to it. The bookshelf is blocking it. Is there another one?"

Storm looked over the blueprints again. "Behind you, go to the farthest corner from the door."

"Got it, goin' in."

Storm signed off, took the headset off and sighed with relief. They had broken in and got what they needed. Now, they just needed to get back out of the assassination business.


	7. Taken

"So, Charles is one of the target?" Storm asked.

"Apparently," Hawk said. They were back into the hotel room, and were taking a look at the files on Hawk's laptop. Looks as if he is assigned to Cassandra Nova."

"Who's Cassandra Nova?" Logan asked. Both girls shrugged.

"Let's find out," Hawk said, minimizing what she was doing and going online. She went online and went into the Shaw Inc. website. The website looked completely normal, until Hawk pressed a series of keys in what looked like a complicated sequence. When she was done, the website looked completely different. It looked as if they were in someone's computer. Storm looked at Hawk.

"You've been hacking again, haven't you?"

"I've gotten better at it, thanks to Shadowcat and Cipher."

Hawk smiled, then clicked on a couple of files and folders. She clicked on the file that said 'Nova'. She quickly scanned through the file. "Oh my gosh," Hawk said, shocked. "Guys, we might have more than we can handle."

"What do mean?" Storm asked.

"Look." Hawk handed the laptop over to Storm. She looked through it.

Powers

Cassandra Nova possesses telepathy comparable to Charles Xavier. After copying the DNA of Charles Xavier, the mummudrai Cassandra Nova accessed the full spectrum of latent mutant functions in his genome (this means she has the powers of Charles Xavier, the ones he could have had and the ones he might receive, as a result of latent mutation), granting itself vast psionic powers. These powers include: telepathy, telekinesis, and the ability to release an astral form, which she focuses both her telepathy and telekinesis. She has all the powers of the "average" mummudrai as well.

**DNA Duplication**: able to copy the DNA of sentient beings and use it to construct physical bodies for themselves. Also capable of accessing the full spectrum of latent mutant functions in ones genome.

**DNA Manipulation**: can manipulate the DNA of others, breaking it down at the molecular level.

**Jumpstart**: After analyzing the DNA of another superhuman mutant, Cassandra is able to selectively evolve existing genetic traits as well as catalyze the untapped genetic potential of latent mutants. Once begun, the procedure is irreversible and can often result in unpredictable side effects.

**Phasing**: ability to pass through solid matter by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she is moving.

**Metahuman Regeneration**: She regenerates and heals hundreds of times faster than a normal human. Thanks to this superhumanly regenerative "healing factor," she has been able to completely recover from injuries which would prove fatal to most humans, even those with superhuman abilities. She can regenerate organs such as eyes or large portions of flesh, regenerate limbs, such as feet and arms, which have been completely severed.

**Astral Form Projection**: ability to release her astral form, which she uses to focus her telepathy and telekinesis.

**Telepathy**: can read minds and project her thoughts into other minds within a vast, potentially limitless radius.

**Telepathic Cloak**: Can mask her presence from being detected by others. Her abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well.

**Mind Control**: ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration.

**Mind Possession**: ability to possess the mind of another, and use that beings body as your own

**Mind Alteration**: ability to alter the minds of others by force of will.

**Psionic Shield**: ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds

**Telepathic Illusions**: ability to create illusions to make herself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening.

**Mental Paralysis**: ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis

**Mental Amnesia**: Can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia.

**Psionic Blasts**: can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead.

**Astral Projection**: can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane she can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment.

**Mind Transferal**: able to transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies should her own physical body be somehow killed

**Mental Detection**: can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being.

**Telekinesis**: possesses telekinetic abilities enabling her to levitate and manipulate living beings, inanimate objects, and to some extent energy psionically. She can levitate herself or other persons or project a telekinetic shield capable of withstanding missile blasts. By focusing her mental energy at a specific target, she can release devastating force blasts

Storm gasped. Hawk had most of these abilities, but she had not yet been able to train to use them properly. Put these abilities in an assassin, and these are a recipe from catastrophe. Logan looked at her. "What is it?" he asked.

XMDII

Logan, Storm, and Hawk left the office early the next day. The headed out toward the police headquarters. Hawk had a thumbdrive with her, to keep the data she had safe, should something go wrong. She also had a duplicate, and a false data chip for decoy. As they drove down a quiet street, something happened. The car just stopped. Storm, who was in the passenger seat woke up from her doze. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Logan said. He got out of the driver's seat, and checked the hood.

Storm looked behind her, to where Hawk was sleeping peacefully on the full backseat. Isis was on the floor. Then, she reached out and started to tickle Hawk under the chin- where she was ticklish- to wake her up a little. Hawk started to giggle. "Stop!" Hawk cried when she couldn't take it any longer. "That tickles."

Storm smiled amusingly. Then, she looked at the side mirror and gasped. A very familiar figure was walking toward her side of the car. Storm reached out behind her again, and shook Hawk's shoulder. Hawk just stirred and moaned, but otherwise didn't wake up. "Hawk, Hawk," Storm said urgently, fear clear in her voice. When Hawk still didn't wake up, Storm was getting desperate. He was no more than twenty feet away max, and getting closer with every stride. Storm gently squeezed Hawk's shoulder as she shocked her. Hawk jolted awake. "What? I'm up, I'm up."

Storm looked out of the rearview mirror. Ten feet. "I need you to shape-shift into the smallest thing possible."

"Why?" Hawk asked, clearly puzzled.

"Trust me. Just do it."

Hawk clearly saw that something was up, so she did what she was told. She was no longer visible to Storm by the time Victor reached her door. Storm knew that locking her door would be useless; especially since he could just use his claws to pick the lock easily. He opened the car door, and looked at her maliciously. Isis sat up in the back and growled threateningly. Storm felt her telepathic connection with Hawk open up, allowing her to speak telepathically to Hawk. _Hawk, control Isis. Do **not **let her attack._

"Get out of the car," Sabretooth said in a low menacing tone, watching her closely. Storm reluctantly complied. As she closed the car door, Sabretooth grabbed her from behind; wrapping his arm around her neck, using his other hand to place a set of sharp claws on the back of her neck. Out of pure reflex, she grabbed his arm and tried to pry it away from her neck; even though, she knew what little good that would do. Then, he forced he to walk forward.

XMDII

Logan lifted the hood and looked inside to see what had caused the car to stop. He heard Hawk giggle and cry out to Storm for her to stop doing something. He smiled amusingly a little. He took a look at the lines for the oil and gas lines. It looked like someone had slashed both of the lines. _Great, _he thought.

Suddenly, the air reeked of fear. It started small at first, but it increased greatly in a matter of seconds. Then he heard the car door open for a minute, and then close. "'Ro, what are you doin'?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Wolverine," an extremely familiar voice said. "But _this_ one doesn't have a healing factor does she? And before you get any ideas, _Princess,_ I do know that you can easily strike me with a lightning bolt, but you must admit, that it's a risk. If you struck me, my hand could _twitch_."

"Creed," Wolverine said darkly. _"Let her go."_

"I'm sorry, Wolverine," Creed replied mockingly, "but that's not going to happen."

XMDII

Hawk shifted back to her normal form after Creed had opened the door. She pressed herself against the seat, but not too hard, so that Storm wouldn't notice. She tried to regulate her breathing, but it was difficult. Hawk took a quick peek to see what was happening, and gasped as she saw Sabretooth grab Storm. She eased herself into Storm's mind- slowly, so that Storm wouldn't notice. As she listened to what was going on through Storm's mind, she crawled to the other side of the car, as far away from Sabretooth as possible. When she heard Sabretooth's reply to Logan's demand, she stepped out of the car.

XMDII

"And why not?" a voice demanded from the other side of the car.

Storm looked slowly that direction and saw Hawk standing there. "Hawk," she gasped. "Get back into the car."

"I would listen to her if I were you," Sabretooth said, digging his claws into her neck for emphasis. Hawk stood her ground though, and looked directly into Sabretooth's eyes. Sabretooth growled, and slowly grazed her neck. Hawk blinked and looked away. Then she slipped back into the car. A car drove up next to them. Before she could comprehend what was happening, the back door flew open and Sabretooth started to shove her toward it.

"No," Storm whispered as she started to try to resist. "No... no, please..."

Despite her resistance, he still forced her to the opening and someone grabbed her ankles . She tried to kick and fight her way away from them. But it was all in vain.

XMDII

Hawk watched in horror as Sabretooth forced Storm into the black sedan- she guessed. She didn't know her cars well, minus the mustangs- and pounded on the glass window. "No!"

XMDII

Logan wanted to stop them, but if he engaged Sabretooth, Storm would more than likely get killed. He unsheathed his claws and got ready to charge at Sabretooth, when Sabretooth also got into the car, and the car sped off.

* * *

**A/N: I got Cassandra's Nova's powers off of the X-men wiki. No infringement intended.**


	8. Captured

Sabretooth forced a drugged Storm out of the car. She stumbled here and nearly fell, had he not grabbed her wrist. "What... what do you want... with me?" she asked.

Sabretooth ignored her, and forced her to keep walking. He then led her into a room where Shaw was waiting.

XMDII

"How on earth did he find us?" Hawk asked. "How did he know where we were?"

"He's must've put a GPS on us, after he cut the wires for the gas and oil."

"Either that, or he's been tailing us and we didn't realize it."

"You and Storm have a telepathic connection to each other, right?" Logan asked.

"Ok, I know I never told you that."

"But you have a telepathic connection with Isis," Logan said. "Plus, Chuck is the most powerful telepath in the world, and he can form just about any connection to anyone."

"Say I do," Hawk said, crossing her arms. She knew it was useless, but she liked to push her limits. "Why do you need to know?"

"Can you feel anything? Sense anything from her?"

Hawk bit her lip. "It depends... my telepathy isn't the most developed yet, but it's also hard to control sometimes. I'm working on it, though."

"What does it depend on?"

"Usually if someone is in distress. I usually have to wake Storm up when she's having a night- when her mind is in distress, because I can't sleep. If it's very bad, my telepathy can go on override and I'll be shot into that mind. It also depends in how far away they are, and if I'm concentrating on that person in particular or not."

"Can you try to concentrate on her? I mean your bond with her must add to the chances of finding her."

"It does, but it only means that I can feel her pain and sense what she senses more clearly than others. The closer I am to them the stronger my senses are to theirs."

"Do you think you could try?"

Hawk paused for a moment. She knew that it would be a long shot. "I can try, but I can't give you any guarantees."

"Do it."

Hawk sighed and focused her energy on her telepathic connection with Storm. It wasn't long before she had opened it, and went into Storm's mind. She suddenly felt how Storm felt. Heavy. Very drowsy. Sabretooth must've drugged her. Her vision was a little blurry, but she could make out distinct shapes. She was in a room with two people in it. Sabretooth and... Shaw!

Hawk brought herself back to reality with a gasp. "Oh shoot, oh shoot, oh shoot, shoot, shoot, _shoot!"_

"What?" Logan asked.

"It's Shaw. He has Storm."

"Do you know where they are?"

"I couldn't tell. She's in some kind of dark room. All I know is that she's probably drugged with sedative, and that she's in no shape to fight."

Isis barked then. Hawk turned to look at her. _You're forgetting one thing. I can track her down. Not to mention the fact that that Sabretooth creep smells like a graveyard._

Hawk giggled. Isis did have a point about Sabretooth's stench.

XMDII

Storm's senses were a wreck, but she held onto consciousness; despite the fact that all she wanted to do was go to sleep. She was tied to a chair in the center of the room; under the watchful eyes of Shaw and Sabretooth. Cold water was splashed onto her face a few minutes later. That woke her up a little bit. This was also when Shaw began his questioning. "Tell me, Ororo," he said. "Did you honestly think that I wouldn't find out about your little scheme. Infiltrating the Hellfire Club. Really? I would've thought that you would have had a better knowing about what happens when you cross us. Granted, you and the girl did defeat your opponents, so you did your jobs there."

"What do you want me for?" Storm asked.

"You are the bait. Bait for Charles. Once Ashley and your... _husband_, have found him, they'll track Sabretooth down and try to come to your rescue. But I have a trap set up for the girl. Once she's captured, we'll discuss more of your fates. It's really such a waste of talent and beauty." Shaw reached out and stroked Storm's cheek. She jerked away at his touch. He laughed and walked out. Sabretooth followed him out.

XMDII

"So, I'm their next target?" Charles asked, a hint of awe in his voice. "I'm flattered."

"Don't get flattered yet," Hawk said. "They're sending your sister."

"Cassandra?" Charles asked, shock and a hint of fear in his voice. "Are you sure?"

Hawk looked at Logan, then took out her laptop. And showed him the video.

XMDII

Storm pulled at the binds. The knots were tight though. She really wished she had Hawk's talent with knots. Hawk would always tell her to trace the knot and pull at each interlope. She could create some of the most complicated knots and untie them in a fair amount of time. Her hands were rubbed raw and chafed from her struggling. She finally gave up and slumped back against the chair.

XMDII

Hawk followed Isis' trail as she stopped at one room. Hawk could sense Storm by now, and told Isis to fall back. She entered the building cautiously. Suddenly, her danger sense flared. Before she could even turn around, something knocked her against her head, and she was out cold.

XMDII

Isis hid behind an oil drum when Hawk told her to fall back. When Hawk had entered the building, she caught the scent of Sabretooth. Then she saw him follow Hawk in, and, before she could call out a warning to Hawk, heard a grunt of pain from her. She never saw Sabretooth come out. Isis growled, and took off the other direction. She had to get to the Captain and Wolverine.

XMDII

Storm was about to start to struggle again when the door opened. Shaw and Sabretooth came in, as expected; but, there was a third member to their party. Sabretooth was carrying someone. It took all of a second for her to realize that it was Hawk. Sabretooth dumped her onto the ground with a grunt of pain from her. It seemed as if she was just coming to. "No," Storm said quickly. "Please, she doesn't have anything to do with this."

"Same old Ororo," Shaw said mockingly. "Always were protective of those weaker than yourself. Especially this one."

"Ow," Hawk said, sitting up.

"Are you okay, Hawk?" Storm asked, watching Shaw and Sabretooth warily.

"As soon as I get an Excedrine," Hawk replied, rubbing her head.

Then Storm turned to Shaw. "Let her go, she has nothing to do with this. She didn't even want to come with me, but I told her that I needed her to come so that we could spend some girl-time together. Our girl's night was coming up, and I knew I was going to be away."

_Nice stall,_ Hawk said.

Shaw knew she was lying though. "I'm sure you did Ororo. But, that's not going to get in the way of business." He turned to Sabretooth. "Bring the girl into the room next door. Do what you want with Ororo." Sabretooth smiled maliciously at that. Then, he walked over and grabbed Hawk by the hair. Storm started to struggle in her chair again. Hawk struggled with Sabretooth, using her ability with fire to try to burn him. She didn't succeed, and Sabretooth dragged her out of there, kicking and screaming.

When the door closed, Storm looked away. Tears started to stream down her cheeks. She knew Hawk was more than likely going to die, and it was her fault. She had told Hawk after she had rescued her that she would protect Hawk at all costs. She had failed.

XMDII

Charles and Logan were in a van, listening to Hawk through a microphone. The microphone chip was in the decoy file Hawk had made. They suddenly heard a grunt of pain from her and the shuffles of someone picking her up. "Someone's found her," Logan said.

"She's passed out," Charles replied. "I can't reach her when she's passed out. She has to be conscious."

"Did it work?" someone asked. Charles figured that it was Shaw. "Good." Came the reply after a moment of silence. They heard footsteps and another door open. Then another grunt of pain from Hawk. Then a new voice came into the picture.

"No," Storm said quickly. "Please, she doesn't have anything to do with this."

"Same old Ororo," Shaw said mockingly. "Always were protective of those weaker than yourself. Especially this one."

"Ow," Hawk said,.

"Are you okay, Hawk?" Storm asked.

"As soon as I get an Excedrine," Hawk replied.

"Let her go," Storm said, the anger was very clear in her voice, "she has nothing to do with this. She didn't even want to come with me, but I told her that I needed her to come so that we could spend some girl-time together. Our girl's night was coming up, and I knew I was going to be away."

_If you need to talk to me,_ Hawk said telepathically, _do it telepathically. Storm has the chip._

"I'm sure you did Ororo. But, that's not going to get in the way of business. Bring the girl into the room next door. Do what you want with Ororo."

The next thing they heard was screaming. The door closed and they didn't hear anything else. There was the sound of something dripping and quiet sobs. Then, there was the sound of barking and whimpering outside their van. Logan opened the back door to reveal Isis there. "What's going on, Logan?"

"Well I'm no animal expert," Logan said, turning slightly to look at him, "but I think she wants us to follow her."

"Then let's go."


	9. Fighting with Shaw

Sabretooth came back in a moment later. Storms bounds were loosened, thanks to Hawk, but she knew she couldn't fight him off for long. Normally, she would just strike him lightning, but that would take too long for her to do. Sabretooth came in closer and Storm pulled at her bounds, getting her hands looser by the second. That was when Sabretooth grabbed her. "Let's finish what we started," he whispered.

Storm finally got her arms freed, and swung a punch at him. She caught him on the jaw, probably breaking a couple of her knuckles, and dropped into a helicopter kick. She got back up, just as Sabretooth recovered. He swung, but she easily dodged. "Too slow," she said tauntingly.

Sabretooth growled and took another swipe. She blocked and kicked him in the gut. He grunted in pain, and caught her next kick. She twisted in mid-air catching him in the face. When her foot was free, she staggered slightly on the landing. Sabretooth took that opportunity to swipe at her one more time. He didn't catch her, but it caused her to jump backwards, and he was able to rush her into the back wall.

Now she was scared. He grabbed her hands and held them above her, so that she wouldn't be able to fight him. "That, was not smart," he whispered.

XMDII

Logan was following Isis. Isis suddenly stopped in front of a door. Logan knew that Storm was inside. He listened as there was a fight going on inside. There was a gasp and a thud as someone hit the wall, and the stench of fear starting seep through the door.

Logan got ready to kick the door down...

XMDII

Hawk was dumped onto the ground of another room. When she got up, Shaw was there. She knew she was in trouble. "Come anywhere near me Shaw, and I swear, you will regret it."

Shaw laughed and walked a little closer. "What do you think you will do to me?" He asked. "You can't hurt me."

Hawk flicked her palms open. "We'll see..."

XMDII

Sabretooth started to stroke her cheek when the door was kicked in. Storm had never been so happy to see Logan. "Get away from her," Logan said darkly. His gun was raised and pointed directly at Sabretooth's back. "Hands up, Creed."

Sabretooth just smiled at him. "What do you think that will do, Wolverine? You know that I will just heal."

"Not as fast with a bullet in your brains."

"Wolverine, do you honestly think that I won't be able to dodge it? And then there's the chance of the bullet ending up in her."

"Creed, _let her go."_

Suddenly, Sabretooth did as he was told and let her go altogether. Storm rushed forward and got behind Logan. Sabretooth walked slowly forward out the door. Storm and Logan looked at each other in confusion, then followed him out. They watched in shock as Xavier cuffed Sabretooth. When he was done, he looked at them. "Telepathy is by far more than a technique for communication and reading minds."

Storm was glad Hawk hadn't developed that much yet. She would certainly take advantage of it. Then she remembered where Hawk was. "Oh my gosh," Storm said, turning to Logan. "Logan, where's Hawk?"

"I don't know, we thought you would know?"

"Shaw said he was taking her into..." She looked down for a moment then looked back at Logan. He understood and ran with her to the nearest room. Isis on their heels.

XMDII

Hawk shot both of her fireballs at Shaw. They hit their mark, and Hawk had the satisfaction of hearing him in pain. However, the burns healed quickly. "Great," she muttered, "We have another Sabretooth."

"Is that all you got?" Shaw taunted. "Show me you were worth the trouble."

"Really?" Hawk asked. "Do you honestly think I don't know what you're doing?"

"I know, you're telepathic," Shaw said, a little bored.

"I don't need to be _telepathic_ to know you're trying to pull Don Moch on me."

"What?"

"Don Moch. I think it's German, but it's a technique that I _also_ like to use. See, after I left, I got into a series called Star Wars. I know _all _seven forms of Lightsaber combat and I also know some of the techniques to get someone to attack. Basically taunts."

"Do you realize what my powers are?"

Hawk scowled at him. "Yeah, you can heal rapidly, fire is out of the question for me." Then she shifted herself into Mara Jade. "But hand-to-hand's not." She lunged at him and kicked him in the guts. It felt strange, but she was sure it was just because it was in his stomach. After he doubled over, she struck his face. Now, she was sure she was in trouble. It felt like punching a mattress. Shaw smiled at her look of realization as she shifted back into her regular form.

"That's right," he said. "I absorb kinetic energy. Hard to believe Storm never told you that."

"She probably never thought I would end up in a fight with you." Hawk backed up slowly.

"Exactly, and you know what you just did?" Hawk hoped that his ability wasn't similar to Corran Horn's- another Jedi from Star Wars- or Bishop's. They both could absorb energy and use it for strength and speed. If that's what he did with kinetic energy, she was in deep trouble. "You just boosted my energy."

Then he lunged at her. Hawk was surprised by the force as he bowled her over. She quickly recovered though, and kicked him off of her. Although, she managed to knock him of slightly. Which was better than nothing. She used that as leverage to slip out of his grasp. She rolled quickly to the center of the room. It was too bad she didn't have her iPod with her. The music would help her a little.

He recovered from her attack and charged her. Hawk thought she could push her limit and dodge him last second, but she didn't realize that he built up his speed and underestimated her timing. When he knocked Hawk over, she went full blazes on him and used that to push him off of her. Although, she realized that was her ultimatum and had to come up with some quick moves as he came at her again. She spun dodged, and ducked as he tried to get her. She started to tire.

Hawk swapped to telekinesis and tried to hold him back. She knew though, that she wouldn't be able to hold him for long; thanks to her stupid acts from earlier.

XMDII

"Storm, what is it?" Logan asked.

"Shaw's power is absorbing kinetic energy," Storm said as they raced to the next door. "I never told Hawk that, and you know how much she likes to get into a fight. If she's in a fight with him, she's in trouble."

"Why didn't you ever tell her this?"

"Because I never thought that it would up like this. I told her she would be with either you or me at all times. I never thought we would be separated around Shaw."

"Is there anything we can do about it?"

"Shaw's power? We have to outsmart him, and not hit him. He also has rapid healing."

"Can I stab him?"

"No. You can't even shoot him. If Hawk's done what I think she's done, he's strength and speed is already enhanced."

They finally reached the door, and Storm's fear was confirmed. The smell of smoke was overwhelming. Then there was the sound of someone running to the back.

XMDII

Shaw went to the opposite wall. Then, he charged her head on. Hawk tried to hold him back, but it was useless, he broke through her force-field, and her push; slamming her against the wall. He took out a knife and placed it against her throat. "Now," he whispered, "be a good girl, and do what you're told."

Suddenly, the door bursted and Logan and Storm came in. "Get away from her!" Storm said, raising her revolver. Logan was behind her, his 9 millimeter glock pointed at Shaw's head.

"Get on the ground, now!" Logan ordered.

Shaw smiled and laughed. "Ah, Storm," Shaw said. "Don't you remember what my power is? I'll just absorb the energy."

Storm put her revolver away. "But I also know you're weakness. You can't absorb too much power." She looked at Hawk behind him. "Hawk, bolt."

Hawk nodded imperceptibly, and got ready. Storm's eyes went white as she charged the air. Hawk also felt the energy around her and added her energy to Storm's, therefore boosting Storm's power and vice versa. Then, they both struck Shaw together. It took all of a few minutes for Shaw to pass out, then Storm stopped, and forced Hawk to do the same. When Hawk did, she rushed over to Storm and embraced her tightly. Storm did the same, giving her soothing words. Tears were streaming down Hawk's face. Logan went over to Shaw and cuffed him.

"Are you alright?" Storm asked Hawk. "Did he hurt you?"

Hawk shook her head. "No."

Storm hugged her more tightly. That was when the captain came in. "Logan, bring him to the car. I want to talk to the girls alone."


	10. Walk in the park

Logan and Storm walked through Central Park later that night. Cassandra had tried to attack Charles, but thanks to his and Hawks' telepathy, they were able to immobilize her and apprehend her. Now, Hawk was at home- although, Storm thought that she snuck out of the house to go on a ride- and Storm and Logan were out again for the night. "How's Hawk?"

"She'll be alright," Storm said. "Although, it's going to be awhile before she's going to get over this. I'm going to have to leave her at home for awhile."

"Well, at least we got that scumbag Shaw off of the street."

"Yes, now I don't have to worry about him getting his revenge on us for awhile."

Logan nodded as Storm sighed. "You alright?"

"Yes, Logan," Storm said. "I just can't help but think about how close we were. Hawk was nearly killed. Sabretooth almost got what he wanted... how much more of this can I take? Let alone Hawk?"

Logan shrugged. "Don't give up yet. I think Hawk's starting to like the department, and she and Rogue, Kitty, and Dazzler seem to get along well. What did the Captain want?"

"He wanted to know why Shaw had particular interests in us. We had to spill more about our pasts, he didn't know we were assassins. He said he wasn't going to discipline us since we have changed considerably in the last five years, but we're going to have to be on leave until Mutant Internal Affairs finishes their investigation. He's going to make sure that no one finds out about our past. I would appreciate it if you also kept quiet about it."

"'Bout what?" Logan asked, playing dumb. Storm nudged him playfully.

"You know what, faker."

Logan laughed. "Think we should head back to your apartment?"

"You'll be kicked out by Hawk in a matter of minutes if she's there. But, I don't see the harm." They heard hooves and hid behind a tree as they rounded a corner. Hawk had brought her horse to a halt. They stepped out from behind the tree. "So much for staying out home for the night," Storm said, coming out from behind the tree.

Hawk looked up, and knew she was busted. "Oh, crud."


	11. Author's Notes

I know this one probably isn't my best one, and that I'm probably grasping at straws, but I'm thinking about rewriting some of it. So, if you guys don't like it, leave some comments, but keep them clean and constructive, please.


End file.
